Entre enamorarlo y arruinarlo hay un solo paso
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Gilbert tiene como reto conquistar a la persona "aparentemente más incompatible con él" del universo entero, Lovino Vargas, y salir con entereza mental y física. O morir en el intento a manos del italiano.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Ciao~~!_**

 **La idea, desarrollo e historia de este fic es de mi pertenencia así como la narrativa. Sin embargo APH y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

 **Intro** **:** **Hay un hoyo en el piso.**

* * *

 _Cuando partes por terreno desconocido debes ver muy bien el camino. Podrías caer en un gran bache._

* * *

Su cabeza dolía bastante, sentía la boca seca y los párpados le pesaban.

El alcohol ingerido la noche previa, suficiente para tener malestar y recordar pero no para haber caído en la desinhibición, comenzaba a pasarle la factura. Y eso que él, tan asombroso como era, tenía un fuerte hígado para aguantar los _shots_.

Un gruñido gutural se hizo oír, su garganta pidiendo por un poco de agua y el resto de su cuerpo anhelando acompañar a Morfeo por otro rato.

Sin embargo no podía conceder aquel último deseo. Porque una vez salía el sol y su emplumado compañero comenzaba a cantar él, Gilbert Beilschmidt, no conciliaba el sueño nuevamente.

Así que entre groserías y arrastrando los pies se dirigió parsimonioso fuera de la desconocida habitación.

No reconocía el hogar.

No era la espaciosa y antigua casa de estilo colonial perteneciente al ibérico.

Ni tampoco el modesto pero moderno (y con mucho estilo, cabe destacar) departamento del galo.

Sino una espaciosa casa de estilo antiguo, una extraña pero buena mezcla de estilos que al albino le recordaban a...

-¡Lovino!

Su corazón saltó fuera de su pecho del susto y la sorpresa.

Zapatos simples, pantalones de vestir y una camisa de mangas largas. Gilbert se preguntaba quién vestía así cuando era tan temprano.

Alzando la vista de su ropa notó, entonces, la expresión con la que lo miraba el castaño.

No era la típica de molestia, indiferencia o indignación, incluso desprecio o asco (por su aspecto vespertino). Lovino estaba viéndolo con vergüenza y asombro.

-¿Qué?- Esquivó la mirada, soltando un suspiro y frunciendo sus labios mientras trataba de ocultar inútilmente que había comenzado a enrojecer- No me digas ahora que bebiste tanto como para no recordar nada

Para desgracia y fortuna del teutón, sí recordaba.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- Había hecho la deducción rápidamente al percatarse de un par de cuadros, pero quería confirmar

El más bajo dirigió su mirada con aún algo de reticencia a la suya nuevamente, aunque a la distancia de medio pasillo no se divisaba ya el rubor.

-¿Esperabas la de alguien más?- Alzó una ceja, sarcástico. Una expresión seria adornaba su rostro de manera insípida

El ojirubí sacudió la cabeza en negativa- Nein

Avanzando con paso calmado y casual logró poner nervioso a Lovino, quien en un intento por disimular aquello se hizo a un lado para _permitirle el paso_ aún cuando el pasillo era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas y media.

Burlona y pícara, una sonrisa adornó el pálido rostro del mayor.

Dejó caer su mano sobre su hombro e inclinándose tentativamente sobre este se acercó hasta su oído.

-Si no vas de salida podemos ir a comer algo los dos

Y, sin darle chance al chico para reaccionar o responder, se dirigió escaleras abajo y fuera de la casa.

Una vez solo, el italiano se dedicó a soltar cuanta maldición conocía al derecho y al revés.

Se arrepentía de anoche pero, a la vez, se alegraba en el fondo de que hubiese pasado. Aunque no sabía cómo exactamente debería tratar al chico luego de aquello.

* * *

He estado sin subir algo por aquí por un tiempo, ya lo extrañaba.

Esta vez se me ocurrió otra idea para el PruMano. Como siempre. Why not? Y heme aquí. Esta es una intro como ya lo leyeron, pronto estará el resto.

Así que espero hasta sido de su agrado. Si es así, dame amor;)

Wait, ¡ese amor NO! Hablo de rws y demás. Esta gente de hoy en día...

Pero, welp, esto es lo que tengo esta vez. Hay más cosas pero en general o no las tengo lo suficientemente desarrolladas para publicarlas... o no sé cómo nombrarlas:'D

Aún así volveré a las andanzas por estos lados, de mí no se libran. Nopenopenope.

 **An**


	2. Chapter 2

**I: Arruinando las cosas, se aprende.**

* * *

 _Se aprende más de los fallos que de los logros. Aprendiendo cómo NO se hacen las cosas, se aprende por ende cómo SÍ se hacen._

* * *

Gilbert lo recordaba muy bien, mientras tomaba un taxi hasta su casa, mientras se duchaba y vestía.

Subiéndose a su auto, encendiendo el motor, y oyendo el incesante piar de su ave, llenaba su mente de la noche anterior.

Comida chatarra y alcohol, música _moderadamente_ fuerte, su círculo social reducido a un círculo de confesiones, y un amargado italiano echado en un sofá con un horripilante dolor de cabeza.

Al albino poco le importaba hacer tanto ruido como para ganarse una buena patada de un vecino (que no era su vecino), y por lo visto tampoco a sus amigos.

La medianoche tocó a la puerta en forma de quejas gritadas, un joven hablando en nombre de todo el vecindario y que terminó uniéndose a la celebración sin motivo específico. La casa de Antonio se atestaba cada vez más de gente y barullo.

Rápidamente, de confesiones pasó a volverse un círculo de alcohol y desafíos. En donde había que hacer un Fondo Blanco, sin dejar ni una gota o pasarías a ganar un reto.

Lovino utilizaba los cojines para amortiguar el sonido de la música, sus gritos y risas. Pero eso no quitaba que su cabeza quisiera estallar.

No deseaba estar allí. Había sido arrastrado contra su voluntad como el chaperón de su hermana Felicia, y maldecía internamente (así como a viva voz) que ella sí estuviera divirtiéndose. Porque entonces no podía irse. Al menos agradecía que ella sólo estuviera del lado de la pizza.

En un punto, mientras era el turno de Gilbert para tomar o ser retado, el castaño lanzó los cojines directo a la cara del albino para que cerrara la boca. Y también a Antonio, por haber dejado que todo eso pasara en su casa.

El trago del mayor cayó a medio tomar, y lo contaron como un desafío.

Entonces fue cuando se levantó y se acercó al italiano.

Una sonrisa pícara y coqueta adornaba su rostro. Por otra parte, la mirada de Lovino era de total desprecio además de molestia, quería estar solo.

Ni las patadas fueron suficientes para sacarlo del sofá. Y la resignación se cernió sobre los hombros del Vargas.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- Había preguntado cortante, casi golpeándolo con las palabras

Su momento de recordar la fiesta había terminado, los toques en su ventana lo bajaron de su nube de pensamientos.

Le hizo señas al chico para que se subiera en el asiento del copiloto.

El castaño aún no le sostenía la mirada, y eso al teutón le causaba gracia. Actuaba tan avergonzado desde la fiesta que le resultaba adorable, pero no se lo diría.

No. Él definitivamente no quería ganarse un golpe o una sarta de buenos insultos.

-Oww- Hizo un puchero, observando divertido la expresión confusa de su acompañante- Te ves tan avergonzado que es adorable

Lovino permaneció inexpresivo por unos instantes. Su vista fija en la persona a su lado, como preguntándose silenciosamente por qué estaba saliendo con él en ese momento, o por qué siquiera se relacionaba con gente _así_.

-Conduce- Giró el rostro hacia el frente. Desde esa única palabra, no volvió a mirarle ni dirigirse a él de ninguna manera

Por unos segundos el blancuzco temió haber arruinado todo tan rápido.

Y es que, sinceramente, él no era una persona fácil de tratar. Quizás si Gilbert fuera menos directo, fanfarrón, burlista o egocéntrico... pero era más probable que el trigueño se tiñera de rubio.

El italiano no le volvió a hablar en todo el recorrido hasta el café, y el ojirubí ya comenzaba a sentirse ansioso.

Tan impropio de él como pareciera, apenas se sentaron abrió la boca- Hey, lo de antes

Alzando el menú sobre la mitad de su rostro, el Vargas le lanzó una mirada esperando que continuara hablando.

El albino tragó en seco ante el gesto.

-¿Estás molesto?- Sí, tan improbable como pareciera... los nervios habían subido por su espalda y hasta su garganta

-No realmente- Pronunció mientras dejaba la carta de lado. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante- Pero no vuelvas a decir eso...

Asintió, regresando su mirada con rapidez a lo que ofrecía el lugar y esbozando una relajada sonrisa.

Lovino por su parte fingió ojear el menú mientras furtivamente le lanzaba miradas discretas al albino por encima de la carta. Este estaba más concentrado en decidir qué pedir que en él por el momento.

Se preguntaba cómo podía pasar tan fácilmente de ser un dolor en el culo a ser incluso llevadero.

 _Son las cosas del alcohol..._

Aunque a decir verdad Gilbert no era tan insoportable, ebrio o sobrio, pero no era el tipo de persona con la que el italiano se llevaba de buenas a primeras.

Entonces, ¿Por qué estaban teniendo una cita?

La sangre subió a sus mejillas y frunció el ceño.

Se había quejado toda la noche anterior de sentirse agobiado y hastiado de ese ambiente, quería largarse.

Sin embargo, cuando el Beilschmidt le preguntó si quería salir con él, el chico no lo pensó dos veces.

No había contestado de inmediato, y tan amargado como parecía se hizo de rogar un buen rato. Pero cierto era que desde que el albino preguntó eso, el mundo se le abrió en dos para tragarlo y no dejarlo salir más.

Se había ido al centro de la Tierra en fantasías, porque las nubes eran muy cercanas y además fácilmente se llegaba a ellas con brincar.

Cierto era que le gustaba hace un buen tiempo, pero se había hecho a la idea de tenerlo como un simple crush. Nunca se esforzó realmente para llamar su atención, o ese tipo de cosas que las personas se supone que hacen.

Gilbert, además, no demostraba especial interés en él.

La repentina declaración y petición en la fiesta lo dejó descolocado.

Aceptó aunque esperando que fuera una broma.

La fiesta llegó a su fin y el italiano tuvo que cargar con su hermana menor y con un ebrio albino.

¿Por qué no se quedaba con alguno de los chicos? Estaban más ebrios aún.

Para bien o para mal, a medio camino, el castaño se percató de un detalle ínfimo: no conocía la ubicación de la casa Beilschmidt.

Felicia había caído rendida y no podía preguntarle, lo mismo con el chico.

Hubiese podido despertar a alguno, pero (¿Por qué no?) terminó llevando a su ahora _novio_ a su casa a pasar la noche.

Lovino odiaba dormir en cualquier lugar que no fuera su cama, o mínimo un colchón. Podía hacerlo, pero no le gustaba.

Y aún así cedió su cómodo lecho al bello durmiente para posteriormente tumbarse en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Te portas como imbécil- Masculló contra un cojín

A decir verdad, se sentía como una colegiala enamorada. Podía oír pájaros cantando y volando sobre su cabeza con corazones y querubines.

En un intento de desespero, se sacudió a dichos amigos invisibles de encima, y volvió a hundir la cara en el cojín.

-Serás idiota, Lovino Vargas...

Y sí, se sintió más idiota que nunca en su vida al percatarse de que aquello último lo dijo en voz alta.

Deseaba llegar el centro de la Tierra de nuevo, esta vez por vergüenza.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Bajando la carta y haciéndole señas a un mesero, Gilbert se dirigió a Lovino con cierta extrañeza

-Sólo pensaba en voz alta- Evadió todo con rapidez, rehuyendo a su mirada rotundamente

El albino sin disimulo alguno de inclinaba y agachaba para mirarle a los ojos, sonriendo de forma divertida- ¿Creí oír cosas lindas hacia mí?

El castaño soltó un respingón y rodó los ojos, negando con la cabeza para pronunciar con calma y baja voz un hiriente _En tus sueños_.

El mesero recibió la orden y ellos un batido de cortesía para la espera.

Arrugando visiblemente el entrecejo, calló por algunos instantes; el italiano pensando para sí acerca de la bebida acabada de traer.

-¿Tiene algo malo?- Inclinándose sobre la mesa con cuidado logró divisar el vaso perfectamente- Yo lo veo bastante bien

Lovino alzó la vista del recipiente ante sus palabras, extrañado con lo que él acababa de decir. Como si no entendiera por qué lo decía.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Revolvió el líquido con la pajilla únicamente para hacer algo y no parecer tan desorientado de la nada

Gilbert encogió los hombros de forma exagerada, ganándose así una mirada enojada del ojiolivo- No sé, estabas haciendo cara de chupar un limón agrio

Las cejas del chico se fruncieron aún más, y sus mejillas tomaron un sutil rubor. Con molestia admitía, para sus adentros, que solía hacer esa expresión al pensar en algo... mas no pensaba admitirlo, no, no.

-Alucinas- Moviendo su mano frente a su rostro restó importancia al asunto

-No lo hago- Tomó su cara entre sus manos con descaro, de la nada, y sin ningún respeto por el llamado Espacio Personal- Estoy seguro de que siempre frunces el ceño pero esta vez fue peculiar

Había comenzado a jugar con su rostro, principalmente la parte de su frente y cejas.

Dándole un leve empujón, no tan fuerte como para tirarlo de espaldas, se zafó de su agarre bastante irritado.

-¡Deja mi cara!- Le gruñó, tocándose la cara en un intento por volver a sentirla propia- Qué asco, te sudan las manos- Dicho eso, su expresión fue como si de verdad se hubiera chupado un limón agrio

Cuando extendió su mano para coger una servilleta, el Beilschmidt se inclinó tentativamente hacia él. La invasión del espacio personal aumentaba y Lovino estaba considerando empujarlo con más fuerza que antes.

-Sí, sí lo hiciste- Tocó el lugar donde sus cejas se unían con la punta de su índice

-Si tan seguro estás, ¡toma una jodida foto!- Dándole un manotazo para que se alejara de su rostro, lo apartó. Tomó la servilleta y posteriormente hizo de cuenta que aquello no se había dicho

Una escandalosa risa escapó de los labios de Gilbert, y toda la clientela junto con los trabajadores parecieron voltear a verles.

La cara del italiano no podía estar más roja.

-Verás que lo conseguiré

La sonrisa confiada y altanera del albino causó que el sonrojo del contrario permaneciera, haciendo a este pegar la frente de la mensa en forma de huida.

No contuvo la risa ante la escena, y es que a decir verdad las expresiones y reacciones de Lovino eran dignas de verse una y otra vez.

* * *

-¿A qué puta hora va a llegar la comida?- Farfulló aún ocultando la cara

Su batido estaba intacto mientras que la persona del asiento de en frente daba un largo sorbo al vaso.

Al trigueño se le hacía grotesca la forma en la que bebía tan apresuradamente- ¿Acaso no respiras?

-¿Tú acaso no sientes sed?

 _Touché._

Gilbert se rió al pensar en la expresión del chico, aunque cuando este alzó el rostro se topó con una expresión más bien serena.

Le dio un par de sorbos a la bebida y prosiguió a volver a ser uno con la mesa.

En respuesta, el mismo albino lo tomó con más calma.

Un silencio incómodo los absorbió. Pero sólo pareció así para Gilbert, porque Lovino estaba bastante bien con eso de no oír más ruido del acostumbrado.

El objetivo del chico en ese momento era hacerlo levantar la cara de la mesa, era eso lo que había estado molestándolo los últimos minutos. Mas el Vargas estaba muy cómodo con su actitud de avestruz.

¿Qué clase de persona se pasa una cita ocultándose de esa forma? Claramente, Lovino Vargas con Gilbert Beilschmidt

Y en cierto modo era emocionante (¡tu crush te invitó a una cita!), pero no dejaba de ser incómodo de una manera u otra (tu crush no respeta el espacio personal y además le sudan las manos...) y, sobretodo, no deja de ser una cita con ÉL.

Para Gilbert, sencillamente no era fácil adaptarse a la forma de ser tan cerrada de Lovino.

Para Lovino, era difícil ignorar que no tenía el grado de confianza que desearía para con él.

Comenzaban a cuestionarse internamente si había sido buena idea aceptar. Aceptar el castaño salir con él, y aceptar el albino...

-Hey

El italiano alzó la cabeza con cuidado, mirando desde aquella posición al blancuzco.

Cuando le clavó la mirada, sintió como si un policía lo estuviera a punto de interrogar. Las palabras volaron de su boca como su emplumado amigo hacia la cabellera obscura.

Gilbird había permanecido en silencio y quieto durante todo el rato, aunque se acomodó perfectamente en la cabeza de su _cita_.

Soltó una suave risa, no escandalosa como de costumbre, e inclinando un poco el rostro extendió su mano cuidadosamente para acariciar al ave y asimismo algunos cabellos de Lovino.

-Parece que le gustas

Sí, y él estuvo a punto de decir que esperaba que lo hiciera de la misma forma. Pero el Vargas no diría algo tan vergonzoso así de fácilmente. O eso quería creer.

El silencio volvió a abrazarlos pero esta vez no fue incómodo sino más bien vergonzoso y sofocante, más para el ojiolivo que para el teutón.

Y daba gracias al cielo que ahí se acercara el mesero con los pedidos. Aunque lo notó, Gilbert en ningún momento le preguntó por lo que quería comer y él tampoco dijo nada, sólo esperaba que no fuera algo que pudiera odiar.

* * *

Embutidos.

De todos lo que ofrecía la carta, desde pizza hasta sopas y carne, el albino tenía que haber escogido el único platillo con embutidos.

Lovino tenía bastante claro que había sido su propia culpa, debió haber abierto la boca cuando estaba ordenando o prestar más atención a la carta. Pero de verdad no podía comprender como de docenas de comidas había elegido justo _esa_.

Una mueca de profundo asco adornaba su rostro, y no podía evitar sentir cierto grado de vergüenza por reaccionar como un niño pequeño. Pero él verdaderamente detestaba los embutidos.

Y ahí estaba él, con su plato entero para llevar y caminando hacia el auto con el mayor, quien no paraba de disculparse bastante apenado.

Se sentía un idiota, y no uno _asombroso_ como generalmente. Sino un verdadero tonto.

Había que tener la cabeza a saber en dónde para invitar a alguien a comer y no preguntar ni una sola vez por lo que esa persona quería o no comer. Y al parecer su bola de plumas también lo creía, porque no había parado de piarle y picotearlo.

-¿Realmente estás bien con sólo el batido...?- Torció la boca en una incómoda mueca al subirse al auto- Pudimos haber ordenado algo diferente, y tampoco tienes que llevar...

Lovino le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía que lo dejara, aunque no de manera cortante- Está bien, a Feli le gustan. Y a Mar

 _Pero no a Lovino Vargas._

Un suspiro de resignación salió de sus labios. Estaba bastante agobiado, esa podría ser catalogada como la peor cita que tuvo de momento.

Y Lovino igual, aunque más por falta de con qué o quién comparar.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- Encendió el auto, y antes de notarlo tenía a un pasajero a medio dormir- Hey, primero dime

El castaño lo mandó a la mierda entre masculladas palabras. Y el ojirubí le puchereó, ofendido.

-Mi casa, ahora deja que duerma que un sofá no es una cama- Gruñó más dormido que despierto

En ese momento Gilbert sintió un desesperado impulso por despertarlo y preguntarle acerca de cuando llegaron a su casa la noche anterior. No lo había hecho en todo el día.

Pero la cara del castaño se veía apacible cuando dormitaba, no tenía ganas de arruinar esa vista ni tampoco de arruinar su despigmantada piel con el moratón de un buen golpe suyo. Así que lo dejó dormir.

 _Ya habrá otras oportunidades._

O eso esperaba y creía creer, tanto para la salida como para la pregunta.

* * *

 _Son las cosas del alcohol..._ : Referente a una canción, del artista Leonardo Favio, llamada "Ding-Dong. Son las cosas del amor".

* * *

 **Keiyah R. Chan**

Linda forma de despertar 3 en la cama de tu amorsh x'D kdkdlld... Ahora... falta ver cómo es que Gil lo arruina todo :) estoy bien :) no pasa nada.

Pd: amé a Lovi soltando sus insultos, todo avergonzado xDD es un amor!

Sí, linda forma(?) No te preocupes, lo hará pronto, sé que ANSÍAS verlo.

PD: Para ti es un amor, para él un infierno(?) Okya uwu

* * *

Askdsf

Tardé más en este cap de lo que esperaba, pero quedé conforme. Es bastante incómoda la situación, pobre ar de idiotas(?)

Ojalá haya sido de su agrado igual uwu Thanks!

Y agradezco si llegas hasta aquí, ¡holi!(?)

De antemano gracias también a los que dejan rws, favs, follows, etc. Son un amor y merecen tomates.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

 **An**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, well, well…

Long time no see you, guys.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… tiempo sin vernos, chicos.

Normalmente por asuntos estéticos no escribo nada en esta parte del cap, but... tenía ganillas.

¿Qué cuentan? ¿Cómo los trata la vida? ¿A las patadas? Sí, bueno, sé lo que es eso. No se preocupen, es lo normal.

Y dirán _hace años no actualizas_ y yo responderé _sí, pues ya no más_. Como siempre(?)

No tengo mucho que decir (la verdad sí, un montón de cosas, pero como da paja leer a una desconocida hablando de su vida pues mejor ni empiezo, ¿a que sí?) más que…

 _Congratulations!_ ¡Vivieron para leer el come back de Anleioz Il Pomodoro versión 2019!(?)

Holy shit, ya es 2019. Ya estoy a casi un año de haber entrado a la universidad. A casi dos de que me atropellaron ( _haha, funny story!_ ) y… ¿a casi tres de no actualizar? No sé, dudes. Creo que han pasado 2 años o más…

Holy shit x2 _Publicado el 15 de Julio del **2017**_ daaaaaaaamn, hace casi 2 años:'D ay, perdón por ser así de distraída.  
 _(PD: Sí, fui a revisar asdkahsja)_

But no teman (¿Quién se rió?) porque no abandoné el fic, ñu. Sölo que no me había sentado a TERMINAR de escribir este cap, quería que fuera más largo y diferente pero creo que así estará bien…

Ya estaba listo prácticamente, sólo redacté otras cosas y corregía errorcitos. Nada fuera de lo normal xd

Having said that… bURN. IN. HEEEEEEL- wait, no, eso no era-

-Toma dos-

Having said that… enjoy the chapter!  
 _(Yeah, I knoe, this chap does not have a titled yet, sshhsh!)_

* * *

El sureño jamás había estado tan incómodo en su vida y a la vez tan ansioso (en más de un sentido).

Tras cerrar la puerta de su casa a sus espaldas, luego de ser dejado en su calle por el albino, sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago que se extendía por todo su abdomen, se sujetó con la mano libre aquella zona, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no era más que hambre.

Pasados unos segundos apoyado en la entrada principal decidió que esta no iba a caerse y se enderezó, separando la espalda de la madera antes de estirarse y encaminarse hasta la cocina de la para nada modesta casa en la que vivía. Estaba extrañamente silencioso, y llamó un par de veces en voz alta, anunciándose al llegar.

A falta de respuesta, asumió que no había nadie. O que bien estaban rendidos del sueño, cosa que él también estaría haciendo un fin de semana por la tarde de no haber sido por…

Carraspeó como si se le hubiera atorado algo en la garganta y, gruñendo un poco como era costumbre suya, dejó la comida del restaurante en el mesón al tiempo en que abría el refrigerador. Sacó primero que nada un tomate para merendar y aguantar mientras la pasta se estaba haciendo… o mejor dos, por si acaso. Después de todo ni desayunar pudo, apenas tomó _cappuccino_ y una rebanadita de pan tostado por las prisas (¿Cuáles prisas?) de salir. Ni degustar uno de sus adorados tesoros pudo.

Suspiró con desgano, reprendiéndose a sí mismo mentalmente.

—Estuvo del asco, ¿no es así? —Soltó para sí mismo con algo de decepción. Cerró la puerta del frigorífico con cierta brusquedad, oyendo como las cosas en su interior se estremecían ligeramente. Bufó un poco más irritado— Claro que lo estuvo, imbécil.

Dio un último mordisco a uno de los tomates que sacó, como si la pobre fruta ("porque es una maldita fruta") tuviera la culpa de su patética primera cita.

Cita.

Y es que se había ilusionado un poco con la idea. Vaya que sus romanticismos se marcaban bastante.

Tomó la olla mediana para la pasta de mala gana, estirando el brazo casi de puntillas para alcanzar el contenedor de su adorada linguini, ¿Por qué demonios la dejaban tan alto y tan atrás cuando saben que es la que más prepara?

De verdad que parecía que su humor iba en declive segundo a segundo. Quizás debido a que al darle vueltas a un asunto que le molesta hacer que sólo se vea peor, como ponerle una lupa a un granito de arroz.

Derramó algo de agua en el suelo al mover la olla llena hasta la cocina, limpiándola entre gruñidos y algunas groserías masculladas. Encendió la hornilla y puso al fuego la olla, con más calma, para luego recargarse sobre el mesón y tomar el tomate que le quedaba.

Ladeó la cabeza con algo de cansancio.

Otra razón para la lista de "Cosas por las cuales irritarse hoy" de Lovino Vargas.

Primero, no había podido dormir bien por pensar en que la persona que le gustaba estaba en SU casa, durmiendo en SU habitación, en SU cama. El mueble, además, no era muy cómodo para dormir… un poco, pero igual no bastaba.

Segundo, no pudo ni desayunar decentemente debido a la cita sacada tan de repente por el mayor. Y no, no estaba sonrojándose por pensar en ello, solamente su cara estaba poniéndose del color de su tomate a medio comer. Gruñó ante esto.

Tercero y para completar todo, habían sido las horas más incómodas y silenciosas de su vida hasta el momento. Ya ni mencionar el incidente de los embutidos; suficiente para ponerse de mal genio.

Pero, de todos modos, ¿Qué estaba esperando de una primera cita con alguien con quien apenas y había hablado algunas veces (sin contar los gritos e insultos debido a su molesta actitud)?

Apretó los dientes, frunciendo el ceño, los labios y poniendo en blanco sus ojos.

No sabía si quería gritarse a sí mismo por ser idiota o vociferar en nombre del ausente. Pero de que tenía ganas de echar pestes, las tenía y de sobra.

Vació el contenedor de pasta en el agua hirviendo ya lista, aún con media mente en sus divagaciones y la otra parte procurando no tirar al suelo la linguini cruda.

Una vez acabó con ello, volvió a recargarse en el mesón, más desanimado que antes.

Ahora se sentía como si le hubieran ponchado un enorme globo aerostático. Y volvió a torcer los ojos entre gruñidos y bufidos— No seas imbécil.

* * *

Miró su celular por quincuagésima vez aquella media hora.

Marcaba y borraba una y otra vez el número que había obtenido del menor de los gemelos, indeciso sobre si debería llamar o no llamar, enviar un mensaje o no.

Se sentía como un total idiota, tal vez hubiese sido mejor planear todo… pero claro que lo hubiese sido, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Invitar a alguien que apenas y conoces a una cita y ni siquiera preguntarle sobre qué le gustaría hacer? Oh, vamos, Gilbert. ¿Dónde quedó tu asombrosidad?

Estaba reprendiéndose mentalmente a sí mismo desde que habían salido del restaurante, y no ayudaba mucho, pero sinceramente el teutón no sabía qué más hacer.

…

Miró su celular, el número del mayor de los marcas aún marcado en su directorio esperando por un toque pasa comenzar a repicar.

Tal vez sí sabía qué más hacer, pero…

— _Verdammt!_ —Arrojó furiosamente su celular contra la pared— ¡Oh, maldita sea, no-! ¡¿Qué hic-?!

De regreso contra su cara.

Como se notaba que: 1) tenía buena protección y 2) estaba desesperándose de sí mismo.

AH, hay que agregar un 3) mala suerte en un mal momento.

Se sobó la nariz, el aparato acababa de darle de lleno y no parecía roto ni nada (sin contar la funda protectora algo dañada) a diferencia de su rostro. Podría casi jurar que algo se rompió.

Suspiró con fastidio y resignación, ¿Qué más podía hacer que seguir lamentándose, que no fuera llamar al chico en ese preciso instante? Se lo preguntó en serio, lo pensó a profundidad y…

— _Schei_ _ß_ … —farfulló mirando sus dedos deslizarse rápidamente por la trabada pantalla del teléfono celular— espero no arrepentirme de esto…

* * *

—¡Y el muy bastardo ni siquiera pensó en preguntarme, _merda_! ¡¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?! ¡Aunque yo… tal vez pude haber dicho algo, pero… AGH!

Lovino no se encontraba en sus más optimas condiciones para hablar frente a frente con alguien, mucho menos para charlar con Gilbert, así que había optado por llamar a la única persona en el mundo que era capaz de soportarlo, no tendría resaca por fiestear la noche anterior, le escucharía atentamente y le respondería de manera objetiva justo en ese preciso instante.

Sostenía el teléfono entre su cabeza y su hombro, gracias a Dios que ha tenido bastante práctica en eso. Ya a estas alturas casi no tira el teléfono… casi.

Coló la pasta mientras continuaba vociferando, no contra el pobre albino sino contra sí mismo y la situación. Y la otra persona simplemente le oía con atención y paciencia. A veces se preguntaba cómo podía ser así de…

—¿Y bien? —Terminó, ambas cosas, y sirvió su plato antes de tomar el celular con una mano otra vez mientras que con la otra se encargaba de llevar su plato humeante hasta el comedor vacío. Esperaba respuesta de su receptor— ¿Qué esperas, maldición? Necesito que me digas algo, ¡hoy fue un desastre!

* * *

Sin respuesta.

Gilbert soltó un suspiro ante el sonido del buzón de mensajes.

—Por supuesto que no iba a contestar… —vale, se estaba sintiendo algo desanimado. Se dejó caer sobre su colchón y dejó el teléfono rebotar suavemente de su mano al cojín en su cama.

Había intentado llamar al sureño, pero no había obtenido nada. Sonaba ocupado, así que probablemente debería estar llamando a alguien más para quejarse de él, de la cita o haciendo cualquier otra cosa **de importancia** que absolutamente nada tenía que ver con él.

Bueno, eso era normal, la gente tiene su vida y sus propios asuntos. Sin embargo, en esa situación Gilbert no podía hacer sino sentirse… mal, con respecto al tema de la cita.

En verdad hubiese querido hacerlo mejor…

* * *

Guest: Responder a las críticas en la historia es considerar interactivo que no está permitido en este sitio. Su historia puede ser reportada por ella.

 **Author(?) o sea, me** :  
Ah, yeah… see, I do not care, you know? I am not breaking any rule, I am just answering so it is okay because the responses are IN the notes of the chapter but the responses ARE NOT the whole chapter, got it? If you do not, nevermind. You will not read it anyway so meh.

Pinkhyu: aY ESPERO QUE ACTUALICEEEEES :(((  
HOY BUSCANDO MAS FICS ME DI CUENTA QUE ACTUALIZASTE EL SEGUNDO CAP, NO SE CUANDO PERO ME DI CUENTA RECIEN PERDON AJJAAJAJAJAJA  
ESPERARE ANSIOSA EL CAP 3

 **Author** :  
ASKDHFGA PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, DON'T HIT ME PLS.

Y sobre cuándo, ehh… hace más de un año, ahahah. Verás, si ves la fecha, fue exactamente 18 de Agosto del año pasado, haha, ¿no es divertido?

-Le llueven piedras- So sorry.

Pero eh, aquí está el tercer cap, ¿no dicen "mejor tarde que nunca"?:D

La Tia Paula: No entendí muy bien si Gilbert está realmente interesado o lo hace por un reto o es un reto propio de él enamorar a Lovino(?)

Creo que es el dolor de cabeza lo que no me deja pensar correctamente.

Me encanta el PruMano, me encanta como Gilbert tiene esa forma de coquetear invadiendo espacio personal, creyendo que es suyo y como se pone nervioso con Lovino, y es que éste es una pequeña fiera, un hueso duro de roer. Es como si Gilbert temiera decir o hacer algo que haga bajar puntos de simpatía con el italiano.

Y entiendo a Lovino, es falta de confianza, le gusta Gilbert pero se le hace difícil imaginar que el albino esté con él por verdadero interés, es como algo que deseas pero cuando lo tienes no sabes cómo manejarlo. Y aunque lo esconda tras el ceño realmente tiene un lío en la mente, no sabe qué hacer y se castiga por eso.

Oh, y dijiste que querías amor. Te digo que a las 9 paso por el pan en la esquina de mi casa uwu. Ah espera ¿era otro tipo de amor? Eres una interesada, te odio por romper mi corazón (?) Te demandaré con Lovino (?)

Bueno, espero que puedas continuar esto. Lo he disfrutado.

Espera ¿Y si Gilbert tuviera un verdadero interés pero se dió ánimos de acercarse a Lovino por un reto que le pusieron?(?) (Realmente me perdí ahí) Si es así pobre, si Lovino se entera uff, no quedará si hueso de él.

 **Author** :  
Ohh, welp. This is a long shor story.

Pero, básicamente, es parte reto que le mandarin a hacer de borracho y parte interés, ¿ves? Como cuando en una partida de retos a alguien lo obligan a darle un beso o declararse a alguien que le gusta. Más o menos. No exactamente, pero por ahí va.

Y, OYE, a las 9 pasé por el pan en la esquina y no te vi- ¡ah, espera, con los tomates no, por favor!

PD: Le diste al clavo con la última "teoría"(?) x'D

* * *

Bien, soy una suicida por comenzar a publicar y retomar esto justo antes de empezar clases. Literalmente son las 6 am de un Domingo (¿Cómo estoy despierta? Me pasé horas rejugando HetaOni y el tiempo voló, en fin) 7 de Abril, y yo inicio clases el fucking 8 Abril WHat's wrong with me? So many things-

No creo que haya realmente algo que traducir o explicar, lo que está el italiano/alemán son mayormente maldiciones y esas cosas, nada relevante, I guess.

El cap lo siento corto but es algo para retomar y volver a ponerme en mis propios pies para seguir el camino.

Quiero avisar que a partir de aquí se va a introducir un personaje no oficial, un Nyo que canónicamente hablando no existe pero que es de un rol y lo adoro. And he is the person who Lovino called- ups, _spoiler_ (not really).

Lamento si hay algunas-muchas cosas escritas en inglés por acá en las notas, estudiar tanto te terminar adecuando y weeeeeeelp. Thats kind of thing, y'know.

Quiero de verdad agradecer a los que siguieron revisando a ver si había actu, si la plataforma me lo permitiera les pondría un corazóncito con el signo de "menor que" y un tres:')

Espero disfruten, de verdad quiero seguir bien esta historia porque es algo que tengo en mente hace mucho. Sumado a continuar otras y subir algunas que tengo guardadas (sí, ya sé, estar escribiendo lo nuevo mientras debería estar actualizando lo viejo).

Love u, guys!

Estaré también actualizando y modificando algunas cosas de los caps anteriores (ortografía, redacción, ese tipo de cosillas) así que si gustan echarle un ojo cuando estén listas le avisaré, o pueden permanecer checkeando, no tardaré más allá de una semana o dos.

¡Gracias por leer, y a quienes siguen y comentan una dotación de por vida de tomates!

 _Ci leggiamo, cari ragazzi._

 **An**


End file.
